mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln Clay
Lincoln Clay is the protagonist of Mafia III, the third game in the Mafia Series. He is a Vietnam War veteran who starts his own criminal empire while seeking revenge after the Marcano Crime Family killed his adopted family, the Black Mob, and left him for dead. History Background Lincoln Clay was born in January 1945. Abandoned by his mother in 1947, he grew up in Saint Michelle's Orphanage in the French Ward, New Bordeaux. When the orphanage closed its doors in 1958, he was taken in by Sammy Robinson and his wife Perla along with their son Ellis, who became like family to him. Military Service Still searching for an identity, he joined the United States Army to fight in the Vietnam War, where he served in the 223rd Infantry. In April of 1966 he was assigned to a covert operation where he distinguished himself before CIA operative John Donovan, who recommended Lincoln be brought deeper into his mission. Over time the two became close friends and colleagues. Return Home Upon being discharged from the Army, he returns to New Bordeaux where he reunites with the Robinsons, who also run the Black Mob in New Bordeaux. However, the Haitian Mob have put Sammy in debt with Sal Marcano, as they were causing Sammy to lose profits from the black lottery. Following Lincoln's assassination of Baka, he meets with Sal, who suggests Lincoln take Sammy's place. Lincoln refuses the offer, and instead works with Giorgi in order to rob the Louisiana Federal Reserve. Despite the successful heist, Sal betrays the black mob and has Sammy and all of Lincoln's friends killed, with Lincoln being shot in the head and left for dead. Father James, one of Lincoln's close friends, rescues and nurses him back to health. Recovering, Lincoln calls Donovan for assistance, who agrees to use his resources and expertise to spy on the Marcanos. Lincoln sets out not only to kill Sal Marcano but to systematically dismantle his operations and take them over himself, all the while building a new family of his own. Taking The Throne Lincoln replaces Sal Marcano as the undisputed crime boss of New Bordeaux. However, he was not content of controlling only New Bordeaux, further expanding his criminal operations all throughout the South, including Florida and the Carolinas. With all the money that was coming in, Lincoln Clay became a known philanthropist, sharing the profits with all of his associates. Those who know the truth of his story, like Father James openly despise Lincoln for what he has become. Personality Lincoln is a man who is loyal to those who he regards as his family. He is grateful towards Sammy and his family for taking him in, seeing Sammy as a father-figure. He also saw Father John in a similar light. He would give up his personal goals and ambitions without any hesitation in order to help his adopted family out. Despite his loving relationship with his foster family, Lincoln struggled to find an identity for himself and to find a place where he could belong ,which is possible why he join the war in Vietnam. However what greeted him was carnage, depravity, and unspeakable violence. Lincoln's war experiences left a deep scar in him mentally and physically, leaving him unable to sleep soundly and insisting on sleeping in the basement, possible suffering from PTSD. But towards the outside world, Lincoln is usually quite personable and outgoing, willing to make friends with people with different ethnicities and look beyond any racial tensions. As a criminal, he is cool and calculating with an eye for the big picture, easily working out a methodical way to reach his goals. Throughout his war with the Marcano family, Lincoln displayed a much darker side to his personality. The betrayal he suffered from the mob makes Lincoln much more cruel and bloodthirsty, displaying the bodies of victims to the public to scare all those who acted against him. Family *Sammy Robinson (foster father, deceased) *Perla Robinson (foster mother, deceased) *Ellis Robinson (foster brother, deceased) Notable Murders *Tony Derazio (capo, Marcano Crime Family) *Lou Marcano (capo, Marcano crime family) *Olivia Marcano (capo, Marcano crime family) *Tommy Marcano (member, Marcano crime family) *Baka (boss, Haitian Mob) *Ritchie Doucet (boss, Dixie Mafia) *Remy Duvall (boss, Southern Union) *Santangelo *Giorgi Marcano (underboss, Marcano Crime Family) *Sal Marcano (boss, Marcano Crime Family) Trivia *He is the first non-Italian protagonist in the series. *He is wanted by the FBI for murder, attempted murder, and extortion. Gallery Lincoln Clay 02.jpg|Lincoln arriving back from the war Lincoln Clay 03.jpg|Lincoln's early appearance Lincoln Clay 04.png|Lincoln firing an RPG Lincoln Clay orphanage 1.png|Lincoln as a child Lincoln Clay orphanage 2.jpg|Lincoln as a child Lincoln Clay Case File 013-043o-96k-2.png|Lincoln's wanted poster Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Protagonists Category:Boss Category:Black Mob Category:Military Category:Featured Articles